First Dance
by knads98
Summary: Tancred and Emma start a relationship at the party for Tancred and this leads to a few things... SPOILER WARNING-7TH BOOK
1. Could This Be Love?

**Knads98: **This is my second ever fanfiction so please review it and tell me what you think! All you have to do is click the magic green button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. Be sure to tell the truth I don't mind negatives as long as it's the truth!

**P.s: ** Spoiler Warning!!!!! If you havn't read the 7th book DO NOT READ contains spoilers!

**Chapter 1: Could this be love?**

"Tancred!" cried Charlie from his great uncle Paton's car window.

As soon as the car pulled up outside The Torsson's house Charlie was expecting a huge gush of wind to come and push him down to the ground but this time Charlie had no troubles at all running up the hill towards Tancred and the others.

Every face seemed to have a huge smile on but one face stood out, Emma's. She seemed to have a dreamy look to her, like she was happy yet scared and worried. There was, of course a reason for this…

"We are all very happy to have Tancred with us today but this wouldn't have been possible without the help of some people, and animals, I would like to thank the Flames and of course our loving Emma Tolly. Without Emma we would never had found out about Tancreds drowning" said happily. The words seemed to escape Emma but she had turned red all the same and everyone applauded Emma thankfully.

As soon as the speeches were over, Emma rushed to the refreshments table to get a drink of lemonade to cool herself of when she found herself next to Tancred.

"S-sorry, Didn't see you there Tanc, erm did you want to er…"

"Calm down Em its ok! Don't forget I owe you!" Tancred winked at Emma walked a little closer towards her.

"Well, really what I did was nothing. You don't need to do anything really…"

"Oh no I insist. How can I repay you?" Tancred breathed into Emma's ear and started twiddling with a strand of her hair. "Perhaps a kiss could start it off nicely"

"I couldn't, really its ok-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Tancred had put his finger to her mouth.

"Shh, you talk too much" he muttered

With Tancred's arms wrapped around Emma sides and his mouth touching hers, Emma had no escape. She closed her eyes and felt like she was dreaming. Never had she been kissed by a boy before and she desperately didn't want it to end- ever.

**Knads98: ** So yea, that is part 1 over and done with! Like it, love it, hate it? Whatever just click the magic green button and tell me what you think!


	2. Embarrasments

**Knads98: ** Romantic huh? What do you think is going to happen?

**Chapter 2-Embarassments**

Charlie and a few others had managed to watch the whole kiss and now were all staring at the couple dumbstruck! They had always known that Emma had a thing for Tanc but this, This was different. This meant that every day, Emma and Tancred would stare at each other dreamily and This meant that they would never be able to separate them from each other. This meant, they had a couple of love bugs on there hands!

Emma had only just noticed the crowd surrounding them and nudged Tancred lightly in the ribs. Tancred was not the one to get embarrassed easily but now he was a bright red color. He didn't regret what he had just done and neither did Emma but the fact that everyone knew now was slightly strange. Soon all the questions would come flooding in.

Tancred seemed to have been wrong for no questions came and everyone seemed cool with it. Except for Mrs. Torsson that is. She was used to Tancred having relationships but she had always thought Emma was too young for him.

"Tancred, I would like a word with you please" She said beckoning to him.

"Yea mom. Um, this isn't about me and Emma is it?" He said sounding worried.

" As a matter of fact, it is. I know you like Emma and she saved your life, but don't you think she is a bit young for you?"

"Aww, come on mom! I love Emma and I am not concerned about her age or anything!" Tancred sounded very confident in what he was saying "I am not ashamed to love her, see? He told Emma to come closer and then kissed her, This time it was a long and loving kiss not a thank you kiss.

Emma was lost for words and all she could say was thank you and sway back and fourth like she was hypnotized.

" I love you Emma Tolly" Tancred's voice was soft and caring. Emma knew she would be safe with him forever and ever.

"I love you too" She uttered into Tancred' ear and skipped off to the refreshments table again. So much had happened so fast and she just needed cooling off.

" I saw that Em!" giggled Olivia

" I don't know if I am dreaming or not and I just can't come to tell Tancred I am worried inside" Said Emma without looking up from her drink.

" Don't be ashamed to tell him your feelings Em, he will listen believe me." Olivia's voice was so reassuring, Emma felt as though she had no fear in the world.

" Ok, I will wait until he comes to me and then we can talk- Oh no, he is coming my way! Hide me!

"Em?! Snap out of it!" Pushing her forward.

"Hi Emma" Said Tancred happily. " I hope you weren't put of by the whole thing by my mom!"

" Oh, don't worry about it Tanc. I just…"

" Just what? Em, why won't you look at me?"

" Sorry, I am just worried that maybe this is all a dream and you are really gone"

" Em, you don't really think that this is a dream do you?" Said Tancred, sounding worried.

" Well, Tanc I just cannot believe that you are here so maybe, maybe…"

" Maybe I am not here? Is that what it is?"

" Yea, but I want to change that, I want to be sure this is real and remember it for the rest of my life!"

"How about a dance? Everybody is about to dance now and the lights will go off… "

"Yea, that would be great"

**knads98: ** So, now they are going to dance? What will that be like? Does Tancred even know how t dance? Don't forget the magic green button down there! LOL


End file.
